Enjoying the outdoors remains a popular pastime. A variety of activities from camping to hunting to hiking involve extended periods spent away from the accoutrements of modern life. During such long amounts of time spent away from home, many people are inclined to take with them common electronics which provide them with entertainment and conveniences such as music players, cell phones, computers, and the like.
A common problem encountered over long periods of time spent away from the usual comforts is that of powering such electronic devices. Batteries are expensive and provide limited capacity for power over an extended period, and devices such as generators can be cumbersome or uncomfortable to utilize. The use of solar cells is often considered to be a viable source of energy in such remote locations, allow such solar generating devices are unwieldy and unsuited to use with such electronics.
Various attempts have been made to provide a solar powered power supply. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,396, issued in the name of Grazier et al., describes a solar power source for portable electrical devices. The Grazier apparatus provides controlling capabilities for providing a stable electrical voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,943, issued in the name of Spencer et al., describes a portable solar power supply. The Spencer apparatus provides solar cell panels with an electrical power cord output.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,213, issued in the name of Weng, describes a multifunctional complex power supply device. The Weng apparatus provides electrical generation capabilities from both solar power and sound.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a portable solar power supply exist, particularly U.S. Pat. No. D 467,225. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages.
Many such apparatuses are cumbersome to transport. Also, many such apparatuses do not provide a variety of power outputs for both DC and AC power of varying voltages. In addition, many such apparatuses do not provide integral means for securely adjusting the positioning of the solar cells. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not include an integral functionality, safety features, or data monitoring. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable solar energy collection and distribution apparatus without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.